An Expression Written In Stone
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie talk about Rosalie's reasons of wanting Bella to stay human. Fluff. Please R&R.


**It's a Rosalie/Emmett fluff story! I don't own any of the characters. And before I continue on with the story, I want to clarify my reasoning for writing them like this.**

**One, we don't know what Rose and Emmett are like with each other, and people assume they are sex hounds. I wanted to write them having a slightly personal moment, minus the steaminess. Two, I don't like how a lot of the stories have Emmett as some person who can't take anything seriously, so I wrote him serious in this fic. Also, Rose isn't as shallow as you all think she is. I love her reason behind voting no for Bella. Having said that, enjoy and review. Please?**

For the past week Rose had been excluding herself from the rest of the family. This I was used to. We were all still getting used to Bella, but it was especially hard for Rose. When she was a human she'd only wanted a normal life, one full of love and compassion, with little toddlers running around outside a house she and her beloved owned. That was all she ever wanted from life. Children. Then her stupid fiancé had to go and take that away from her.

I'm grateful Carlisle saved her though. Without her, I wouldn't have come to know her. Hell, I wouldn't even be here to know her. So of course it hurt me whenever she purposefully stayed away from the family. There were many different reasons, but they all seemed to revolve around the same thing. And now that Bella was persistent on becoming a vampire, Rose couldn't help but have some alone time and think of a way to dissuade her from that choice.

I found her in our room, sitting on the bench near the window. She was wearing a dress, something she didn't usually wear for obvious reasons, but I could tell her left leg was tucked under her body while her right leg hung off the edge. Her head rested in her arm which was bent at the elbow, resting on the window ledge. It broke my heart to see the sad expression on her face.

I walked over and sat behind her, putting my arms around her waist. She leaned back, her head settling just beneath my chin. I loved moments like these. We could just be ourselves; there was no need for talking or anything else. I was used to these comfortable silences with Rose, and every time she would start a conversation it would surprise me.

"Why do you agree with Bella?" she asked, her tone remaining flat, although I was positive there might have been some anger in her thoughts on the matter. Everyone except Edward and she had voted on Bella officially becoming a Cullen, there was bound to be resentfulness towards me because of it.

"Well, I agree with her because I don't see any point in arguing with her. It's what she wants Rose," I said, careful not to say anything that would make the situation worse. "What's the reason you don't agree with her?" I asked. She started the conversation for a reason, and I figured this was it. Well, I hoped this was it, or I'd be alone all night again.

"She's just missing so much. There are experiences she hasn't had, things she can do while she's human. She's too young to make this decision, she doesn't know what she could be missing, she… I just wish she would look down the road a few years and realize the lack of a future she has with Edward. I love our brother dearly, and it would hurt to see that look of emptiness in his eyes again, but she has to see that there's more to life than him," she said, she sounded like she were about to cry… or at least try to. Rose rarely sobbed, but if the occasion called for it, which I think this one did, she wouldn't hold back. I was always there for her, her own personal teddy bear as she called me.

"Rose, honey, you know I love you. You know I would never say anything that would ever hurt your feelings unless it was called for, right?" She looked at me, understanding in her eyes, and nodded, silently telling me to continue. "You can't live your life through Bella. She's her own person, and if she wants a childless life, that's her choice," I said. My voice was nothing but sympathetic, and I hoped my words didn't hurt her.

She took a deep breath. "I know that, but it still hurts knowing that one day, she might want to have children, and by then, it will have been too late for her," she said sadly. I wished every day that I could give Rose the children she wanted, but that would never happen. Neither of us was to blame, it's just the way our world worked.

"Rose, just understand that it's her decision," I said tenderly. She turned so she was facing me with her legs crossed.

"I know, but I have to try something," she said. She sounded exhausted, or scared. I had a hard time separating the two feelings with her. She leaned in and gave me a kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Rose," I said. She turned around again and leaned against me once more, and that's how we stayed for the remainder of the night.

**In case you need clarification, it's in Emmett's point of view. Please review!**


End file.
